Unfinished Business
by Sage SK
Summary: Post Manga. As Roy Mustang contemplates the tasks ahead, he bids a temporary farewell to an old nuisa... er... friend.


Title: Unfinished Business  
>Author: SageSK<br>Date Started: 4/4/11  
>Date Ended: 45/11  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None  
>Genre: Friendship<p>

Comments: A short drabble/fic that spawned from a random snippet from my current FMA Big Bang project. Oh, yeah, I've been working on one, too. Keep an eye out for that one in a couple weeks, 'kay? ;)

Also, thanks for the beta read, Kris!

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang rubbed at his eyes tiredly. His office had the curtains drawn, the faint hint of sunlight coming from the window behind him. He still wasn't used to it, having regained his eyesight less than a week ago. The doctors had said to take it one day at a time and he intended to do just that.<p>

He sighed at the pile of damage reports stacked neatly on his desk. He hadn't once glanced at them, and the very thought of even leafing through them overwhelmed him. There was so much to do and quite frankly he didn't know where to start. Ishval was definitely at the top of his list, which was the reason why he spent that time in the hospital studying up on the country he intended to help rebuild.

He leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander back in time. Back to his days as an alchemy student, back to his days in the academy, to Ishval, learning about the homunculi, Fuhrer Bradley, Father... All of which made him suddenly realize that he'd gone through Hell. Twice, if not further. If he was able to survive all that, he could definitely tackle what was on his desk.

Roy let his lips curl into a smile. Everything was starting to look up. Havoc was now in therapy, which meant he'd be back on his feet in no time. His beloved lieutenant was recovering from the wound on her neck, which meant she'd be back at his side once again. His entire team was back in action. The Elric brothers were...

He jumped as his door was kicked open, announcing the presence of a beaming Edward Elric. Ah, yes. Another dent to his office door that needed fixing. He mentally added that to his to-do list.

"Colonel Crap! Thought I'd find you here!"

"Where else would I be, Fullmetal?"

"Out there celebrating with everybody else. Duh." Edward sat on the couch facing Roy's desk with a smirk. "Unless you've been grounded."

"Hardly," returned Roy. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"You're such a procrastinator. You act as though you were in the hospital or something." Ed then noticed the drawn curtains. "Still not used to the light, huh?"

"One day at a time, as the doctor said. Speaking of, how's Alphonse?"

"He's a bottomless pit, is what he is. I've never seen anybody eat that much, ever." But, Ed was beaming. "And, I wouldn't have it any other way. He's still working on moving and walking. Me, I have to work on getting this arm back in shape." He held up his right arm. "Once we've recovered enough, we'll head back to Resembool."

"Sounds like a plan." Roy wouldn't have it any other way, either. The young, broken boy he had helped recruit into the military had matured into a strong and determined young man. And, to see those boys smile was enough for him and for the group that had "adopted" them into their small dysfunctional family.

"Which means I won't be needing this anymore."

Gingerly picking up the silver watch that was slid towards him, Roy eyed it carefully. It had been polished to the point where it looked brand new.

"What, not going to join the ranks to defeat the Drachmans?"

"I doubt you'd find a lot of use for a State Alchemist who can no longer do alchemy."

"I was actually thinking of just tossing you in there as a distraction. The Drachmans are actually pretty tall, so if you distracted them enough to the point where they're laughing too hard..."

"Ha, ha." Ed now stood up. "Well, I better get going. I've gotta go check on Al and you've got a lot of work to catch up on before the lieutenant finds out."

"Let me know before you two head out."

"Why? Gonna say goodbye to us at the station?"

"No, I'll send Armstrong to do that."

"You're a jerk, Colonel." Ed then smirked. "Don't worry. I know you'll miss me."

"Like I'll miss having the mumps as a child."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't think you're rid of me yet. I'll crash your wedding when you and the lieutenant hook up. Don't disappoint me. I've got a bet going on with Falman."

With a chuckle, Roy stood up with him and walked him to the door. "If you win that bet, you better be paying back those 520 cens you owe me."

"We'll see." Ed turned and looked at Roy dead in the eye. Then, without missing a beat, he bowed deeply. "Thank you, Colonel Mustang."

And, in return, Roy saluted. "Until we meet again, Fullmetal Alchemist."

As he watched his young protege leave the office, Roy let out a small sigh. It was going to be dead quiet these next few weeks. Of course, once the noise returned, he'd welcome every minute of it. With a smile, he walked over to the window and drew the curtains open, his eyes now taking in the sight of the warm sunlight beaming down all over Central.

Your job isn't done, Flame Alchemist.

No. It's just beginning.

* * *

><p>End<p> 


End file.
